


Spread Out Your Wings

by ChloeGreen1998



Series: Married Shenanigans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND SWEET, M/M, im depressed so, its so so so SOFT, its soft, kindaichi is asexual dont fight me, look at me constantly projecting on my faves, needed something like this, non binary kunimi, plus i just need my kids to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Kunimi and Kindaichi get married, that's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Married Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Spread Out Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> It's truly funny to me that when I first started watching Haikyuu I hated Kindaichi and now he's in my top characters, I adore him and I think that people just don't really understand him. He went from a place where he was constantly told he wasn't good enough, he wasn't fast enough (I know Kags was going through some stuff i love him too don't worry) to a place where he was loved and supported and told how great he was by the team around him and I just relate to that. Coming from a place where I was constantly put down and told I wasn't good enough, that I wasn't worth anything, that I shouldn't be here to finding people in my life that love and support me no matter what? I just relate to Kindaichi in that way and honestly I'd die for him.
> 
> Also you will never take away my headcannon that Kunimi is non binary away from me, they're the first character I really projected onto and I love them with my entire heart okay,,
> 
> Anyway, SOFTNESS.

There was a very thin layer of snow on the ground outside, with the sky promising more to come.

Goosebumps gently rose against Kunimi's skin but they weren't 100% sure if it was because of the chill coming in from outside or the nerves building gradually in the pit of their stomach.

Today was the day they were marrying their best friend, the love of their life, their emotional support moron and Kunimi had never been more sure of anything in their life. They knew that the two of them were meant to be together, they had since back in Junior High but it had taken them a long time to actually tell Kindaichi that but, now they were here. Getting married and what if Kindaichi didn't really want to? Kunimi knew it was irrational to be scared but they couldn't help the thoughts slowly creeping into their brain.

Their eyes turned to the clock on the wall, two hours to go until they'd be at the front of that aisle, telling Kindaichi how much they love and treasure him. Only two hours to go until they got to get rid of the thoughts plaguing their brain about Kindaichi saying no but that didn't help their nerves at this second. They wanted nothing more than for Kindaichi to take them in his arms and tell them that everything was going to be okay.

"Hey Akira," Kunimi turned suddenly at their given name to see Hajime Iwaizumi and Tooru Oikawa in the doorway, Iwaizumi was currently holding their wedding suit and Oikawa had a flower in his hand. "How are you doing?" Iwaizumi asked, shoving his husband into the room before shutting the door. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine, but I'm nervous." Kunimi admitted, looking down at their hands to avoid eye contact with their former senpai's.

Iwaizumi placed their suit on the bed before resting his hand on their shoulder gently. "Why are you nervous? Kindaichi is so in love with you, it's like watching a little puppy." Iwaizumi joked, smiling at the small upturn of Kunimi's lips.

"What if he says no?"

"He's not going to say no, did you not hear me? Puppy."

"Now, now Iwa-chan, not all of us can be as confident as you on their wedding day," Oikawa stated, coming up to stand on Kunimi's other side. "I was a nervous wreck on our wedding day, Akira here was the one having to calm me down so they can attest but I cried for three hours about the fact you might say no."

"Why would I have said no?"

"I don't know Iwa-chan but I was scared anyway!" Oikawa exclaimed, reaching over to hit his husbands' shoulder lightly. "You are the most perfect human being, you could have had anyone."

"But I didn't want anyone, I wanted you."

Oikawa immediately softened and Kunimi rolled their eyes, turning away from the two lovebirds. They turned towards the bed where their wedding suit was, perfect ironed and steamed.

"So anyway, as I was saying, I understand why you're nervous but you're also probably over stressed and tired which is why you feel so much built up anxiety. I know for a fact you haven't been sleeping properly the last few days, Kindaichi told us and that planning a wedding is one of the most stressful things." Oikawa said, coming to stand next to Kunimi once more. "But, as Iwa said, that boy is so disgustingly in love with you and just wants to make you happy and I know that he is also just as nervous that you are going to say no to him."

"He is?"

"Yes! He's an absolute mess! Yahaba and Kyoutani are with him along with those brats Kageyama and Hinata," Oikawa explained, a soft smile on his face. They had made up and apologised to Kageyama a long time ago, meaning that not only were they friends with Kageyama but his boyfriend and all of their friends too; many of them would be appearing at the wedding which made Kunimi even more nervous, the fact that even more people would be watching them tie the knot. "So try to calm your nerves, get ready and then we need to get the venue."

"I never thought I'd say this but you're right Oikawa,"

"Mean Kunimi, mean," Oikawa pouted and Kunimi smirked as Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa's shoulder, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Come on, shittykawa, it's time we let Kunimi get dressed and ready for their wedding, off we go," Iwaizumi said, basically pushing Oikawa towards the door. "We'll wait for you outside okay? Everything is going to be great."

Kunimi watched as the snow started to fall again, they could hear voices of their wedding guests around the hotel they were staying in but all they could focus on was listening out for the one voice that bought them the most comfort, even though they knew they probably wouldn't hear it, Kindaichi was staying on a different floor after all. Well, until tonight when they would finally be reunited.

They couldn't help but continuously straighten out their white wedding suit when they finally had it on, it was one of their nervous habits. They had to be fiddling with something and with no phone or anything, all they could do was focus on getting even the smallest crinkles from their suit from where it had been on the bed. Everything would be okay was a mantra they get repeating to themselves. They didn't even understand why they were so nervous, they knew Kindaichi loved them, had done for the last ten years but they just wanted this day to be as perfect as possible.

"Kunimi, you look great!" Hinata shouted, running at him from the open car door. "You should see Kindaichi, he's so nervous, he thinks you're going to say no but Kageyama told him that he's being stupid because you love him a lot but like I was nervous that Kageyama would say no to me and you should have seen how nervous Kenma was when it came to him and Kuroo and Bokuto with Akaashi oh my god no, the worst was Atsumu with Kiyoomi," Kunimi just started at the orange haired man in front of them, struggling to take in everything he was saying when he was talking a mile a minute.

"Oi brat, slow down, none of us can understand a word you're saying."

"All I'm saying is that Kindaichi is nervous too, I don't know why either of you are nervous when you're one of the most disgusting couples I know."

"Coming from you Hinata that's pretty rich," Kunimi laughed, thinking about all of the times they'd been out together and Hinata and Kageyama had been completely attached to each other. "At least me and Kindaichi can go five centre meters without having to huddle together."

"We're not that bad Kunimi!" Hinata moaned, getting back into the car.

"Oh, you 100 percent are, Hinata," Iwaizumi laughed, getting in after Kunimi, watching as Oikawa got into the passenger seat. "Now come on, hurry up and settle down else we're going to be late and we don't want that."

//////

"Oh Akira, you look amazing!"

"Oh, thanks Mrs Kindaichi," Kunimi blushed, letting Kindaichi's mum pull them in for a hug. The Kindaichi family had been nothing but good to Kunimi over the years, in their second year of high school when Kunimi finally found the nerve to come out to their parents as non binary, they'd kicked them out and told them never to come back and Kindaichi and his family had taken Kunimi in and let them live with them until the two of them found a place of their own, they really had saved their life.

"Oh Akira, no formalities now, surely! You're going to become our actual child now, although we have always viewed you as one of our own. I'm so honoured you wanted me to walk down the aisle with you," she was now wiping away tears from the corners of her eyes which made Kunimi feel a little awkward. They'd never been good when somebody cried around them apart from Kindaichi himself. "Anyway, I'm sorry, sorry, let's go."

When the music started playing, Kunimi was pretty sure that they felt their breath just leave them completely. This was the moment they had been waiting for, the proposal happened over a year ago, everything has been building up to this day and now, they just have to walk a few steps down the aisle and their love would be there for them to hold them, to say yes.

"Please don't let me fall," Kunimi whispered, they wrapped an arm around their now mother in law's arm and slowly started to walk down the aisle.

They couldn't help but seek out Kindaichi as soon as they could see him. He was stood at the end in his black suit, a beautiful smile on his face as the two of them locked eyes. Suddenly all Kunimi wanted to do was run the rest of the way down the aisle and into the man's arms. Soon, they were at the end, letting Kindaichi take their hand softly.

"Good morning everyone," having Asahi marry them was something they hadn't completely planned on but it just happened, he had become a officiant to marry Suga and Daichi and they thought it might be a good idea. "Today, we are here to celebrate the marriage of Kunimi Akira to Kindaichi Yuutarou, I believe you have both prepared vows, Kindaichi, if you could."

"Woah, okay, here we are. Akira, ever since I met you, I knew there was something special about you. You were the quiet kid that seemed to always be observing us from afar and I always wanted to know you better so when volleyball came along, I'm so glad I plucked up that courage properly. You are the single strongest person I know, nobody should have had to have gone through everything that you have but you made it through, you made it through with the ability to love me and smile everyday still. You make me laugh, you make me just feel so loved. You have always cared for me and helped when things seem hopeless, you've pulled me out of my darkest points and were the one who told me everything would be okay when I was discovering my own asexuality. I love you with everything I have inside of me. You are my best friend, you are my soul mate and you are the love of my life." Kindaichi was definitely crying by the end of his vows as was Oikawa who Kunimi could hear sobbing into Iwazumi's shoulder beside them but they couldn't focus on that, all they could focus on was being able to say their own vows.

"Kunimi if you would."

"I don't even know how to put into words how much I love you Yuutarou, you have always been the one constant in my life since you entered it that first day. You're the one who's always managed to get me involved with things, helped me build my own confidence. You've been there for me when I've cried over my own family, my own identity, my own body. You're the person that has always held my hand and told me things will be okay. Seeing you at the end of the aisle today made me feel so much love, I didn't think it was possible to love you even more than I did but I swear, my love for you grows every single day of our lives. Nobody has ever, ever made me happy like you do. All I want is to be here with you for the rest of my life; whether that's in our apartment, in a fucking garbage dump or during our final breaths, I just want to be with you and love you. I love you so much, I can't ever imagine a life where you aren't a huge part of it. Thank you. I love you. You are my better half, my absolute soul mate, my prince, my happy place."

"Do you, Kindaichi Yuutarou take Kunimi Akira to be your partner, to love them in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," Kindaichi grinned, placing the ring on Kunimi's finger gently.

"Do you, Kunimi Akira take Kindaichi Yuutarou to be your partner, to love them in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," Kunimi smiled, placing the ring on Kindaichi's finger.

"Then, it gives me a great pleasure to now pronounce you married, you may kiss." Kunimi leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kindaichi's. They never wanted this moment to end, they never wanted to not be kissing Kindaichi, never wanted to not be by his side.

"I love you," Kunimi whispered against the other's lips.

"I love you the most," Kindaichi joked before grabbing Kunimi's hand and walking with them up the aisle.

////

"What a night!" Kindaichi shouted as the two newly weds walked into their room for the night. "I am exhausted."

"I mean, we had to listen to Oikawa talk about how much he loves Iwaizumi for an hour before Iwa finally rescued us," Kunimi laughed at the image of Iwaizumi finally showing up and pushing a very, very drunk Oikawa to the nearest free seat for some much needed water. "But it was okay, it was a great night, one I'll never forget."

"I can't believe it snowed all night, that's pretty romantic, ya know?" Kindaichi threw a cheeky grin towards Kunimi before he pulled them down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around their waist. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Yuu," Kunimi whispered, resting their hand on their husband's cheek, letting their thumb run against his cheekbone. "Thank you for marrying me, for helping me plan the most perfect day of my life, for saying yes, for being here with me now, for loving me."

"I should be the one thanking you Akira, you are truly the light and love of my life. I'm so proud of you, of us." Kindaichi whispered, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes for the fifth time that night. He'd cried during his own vows, during the speeches, during their first dance and after everyone had congratulated them, he was surprised there were any tears left. "I can't believe I get to wake up to you every single day for the rest of my life and see that wedding band on your finger. We made it."

"I never thought I'd get here."

"But you did get here, you're amazing and so strong and so beautiful and I am in awe of you."

"I'm going to cry again," Kunimi whispered, resting their forehead against Kindaichi's gently. "How about as its our first night as a married couple, we just get changed, watch a movie and go to sleep."

"That sounds like the perfect night dear partner of mine." Kindaichi replied, placing a soft kiss to Kunimi's forehead.

And that's what they did. To them it was the perfect wedding night, they didn't need to do anything big, they just needed to be with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I really actually am happy with the way this came out!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Rhys x


End file.
